Kisses in the Corridor
by GryffindorAtHeart
Summary: She couldn’t move, at least she didn’t think she could as the blonde haired boy took a step towards her and she somehow managed to take a step back. Bam! A wall. She was stuck, unable to escape from his gaze. Oneshot? Please R&R.


**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of the names, places or objects mentioned in the bellow story. They all belong to the amazing J. . However the plot is mine._

_I was reading another fanfic about Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black and it made me want to write my own. After all, Andromeda is one fo my favourite characters._

_I hope you you enjoy this little oneshot of mine, personally I am rather pleased with it._

_Please read and review. But above all else; enjoy!_

_Thanks._

* * *

**Kisses in the Corridor: Chapter One**

Dark cascades of curls hung down around her shoulders, her stormy grey eyes unblinking as his bright blue pierced her, stopping her heart and her body. She couldn't move; at least she didn't think she could, but as the blonde haired boy took a step towards her she somehow managed to take a step back.

_Bam!_

A wall. She was stuck, unable to escape from his gaze as he took yet another step towards her, his Hufflepuff robes slipping off his broad shoulders. She couldn't breath; she couldn't blink; she couldn't move and yet, strangely enough she didn't want to. Something inside her was holding her there for some bizarre reason. Was it need, lust or something much deeper? She couldn't tell.

_Bam!_

His arm raised and headed toward her. She flinched, closing her eyes expecting contact but never received it. She opened her eyes and gasped slightly, lips parting. He was so close now, close enough to feel his hot breath on her face, his hand now just above her left shoulder as he leaned in closer still.

Honestly, how could she be so stupid to think that he would hit her? He was a boy and she was a girl, she was a Slytherin and he was a Hufflepuff. And she definitely knew he wasn't stupid enough to hurt a Slytherin.

"What would you do if I kissed you now?" he asked, his smooth velvety voice sending annoyingly pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I- I- don't know." She stammered slightly, shocked by the vulnerability she could hear in her own voice. Normally she was strong and outspoken, but here with him -alone- she suddenly had very little control and she liked it.

She was always looked up to by the other students in her house; she was the one they all admired and feared. She was the one that they always asked for advice and it was her words that mattered. But then being the daughter of a prestigious Pureblood family what else could you expect, except the utmost respect and loyalty? After all, they all knew that through her sister she had very close connections to the Dark Lord.

"So if I did this?" he asked leaning closer still and brushing his lips against hers for a second, "You wouldn't be angry?"

At once a butterfly's rose in her stomach and her lips tingled madly at his touch. She wanted more… she needed more. She had no idea why, but ever since third year and they had been forced to be Potion and Charm partners a strange relationship had grown between them. They constantly taunted each other, her more than him and more harshly as well, calling him 'Mudblood' more than once when her Slytherin friends were around, and oh! How she regretted it now. How she wished she could take back her snide comments and cruel words.

She shook her head, her breathing increasing with her heart rate as she held the intense gaze he had just began with her.

He grinned.

"How about this?" he asked this time pressing his lips against hers with a greater force than before. He pulled away and looked down at the girl beneath him, her eyes sparkling like molten silver in the moonlight that crept through the window.

Once again she shook her head slightly more vigorously than before. Her cold heart had began to melt now, a strange warmth flowing through her, like the warmth after her first Firewhiskey on that chilly winters day or chocolate after a bad cold. But at the same time it was different, stronger and longer lasting, creating a lust for more.

"And this?" He lent in once more and kissed her again, but this time full of passion, a passion the girl had never thought could exist. She shivered as she felt his left arm slip around her waist and pull her closer to him, pressing her body against his as his tongue trailed itself across her bottom lip.

He pulled away slightly and glanced down at the girl not entirely sure whether he should carry on or not as she was yet to respond save for her nods.

"Don't stop." She whispered the moment taking over her as she pushed her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, slipping her fingers though his soft blonde curls.

He smiled again as he kissed her again, this time with her kissing back as passionately as he had a moment ago. Within seconds their tongues were playing a zealous dance as the boy pushed the girl up against the wall roughly his right hand now removed from the wall and tracing her curvy figure from her breast to her hips and then around to her perfectly gorgeous (in his opinion at least) bottom.

The girl meanwhile had wrapped one leg around the boy's torso trying to pull her self closer to him as if scared that should she let go he would disappear. After all, she had much to fear about losing those she cared about, that she relied on. Her own sister who had once told her stories and let her climb into her bed if she had had a nightmare was gone. No, she wasn't gone but lost, lost to the Dark Arts and a man who professed to be a 'Lord' of some kind, even though wizards didn't hold such titles.

The kiss deepened more and more, the heat radiating from the pair increasing more and more by the second until…

"TONKS! BLACK!"

As if struck by lighting, the pair fell apart. Andromeda's already flushed cheeks deepening to an even deeper rouge as she held herself against the wall. Ted meanwhile was scratching the back of his neck, laughing nervously the Professor approached them.

"It is one thing finding students out of bed after hours. But Prefects?!" she asked crossly. "I have never thought this sort of behaviour possible from you two. You are meant to be setting an example to younger students! I do not expect to find you conoodling in the Charms corridor -or any other corridor for that matter- and mistreating your privileges as Prefects. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The two chimed together.

"Good. Now then 20 points from both Hufflepuff and Slytherin and if I find you two misusing your Patrol Times again, those badges will be removed. Understand?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Now then go and finish your duties for this evening."

The two nodded and Andromeda quickly exited the scene closely followed by Ted after collecting his robes which had been abandoned on the floor.

Once out of hearing distance from Professor McGonagall, Ted slipped his hand into Andromeda's.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

She took in an uneven breath but nodded. "But on two conditions."

"Anything you say, my love."

"Tell no one. And I mean no one. Not even Diggory or Weasley. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good. Because if the Slytherins got tale of this, especially Narcissa and Rabastan I am dead and so are you."

"Don't worry I know. And the second condition?"

"Tomorrow, we don't get caught."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it; there may be future chapters... Now press the little 'Go' button and type, type, type!_

_All the best._

_GryffindorAtHeart xxx_


End file.
